


А киборг Миша выйдет погулять?

by TinARu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Cyberpunk, Humor, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Васька не собирается играть без киборга Миши.





	А киборг Миша выйдет погулять?

**Author's Note:**

> Недалекое будущее, русреал, крэк, много мата. Написано по названию командного чата. 
> 
> Написано для команды Киберпанка на ФБ-2018 на дайри.

— Теть Галь, а киборг Миша выйдет погулять? — Васек подбросил старый футбольный мяч в ожидании ответа.

— Васька, блядь, харе горланить! — Раздалось из окна второго этажа.

— Степаныч, мудазвон любимый, прости ради бога. Просто Мишутка единственный нормально стоит на воротах! Электронная хуевина, а как чувствует все!

— Он просчитывает ебучие вероятности, дебила кусок, — донеслось со стороны площадки, где привычно бухали два местных алкаша, Димон и Бэха. Рядом с ними, тихо потявкивая, прогуливался их кибер-супер-нано-песик. Противная хуйня с шарнирами и голубыми глазками на лэд-экране. Васек ее всегда ненавидел. 

— Вась, ну заряжается Мишка. У него батарея на нуле, он весь дом вылизал. Дай человеку спокойно заряд пополнить, — наконец ответила тетя Галя, высунувшись из окна на третьем этаже. Ее забавные карбоновые бигуди ярко сверкали индикаторными диодами.

— Ой, да нахуй, зарядите наполовину и отпустите! У нас не хватает ровно одного игрока! Че, вам жалко что ли?

— Иди ты в жопу, Васек. Разрядился он!

— Ниче, я подожду! 

Васек упрямо поджал губы и подкинул мяч. 

Ждать пришлось полчаса, мать его за ногу. 

***

— Миха, ну че, пошли ебашить?

— Василий, в каком значении вы используете слово «ебашить»?

— В футбол, мой электро-друг, в футбол. Нам нужен вратарь.

— Прошу вас задать мне прямую директиву. Какое процентное соотношение у меня должно быть по пропуску мяча?

— Ах ты, ебучая задротская фиговина. Мы, блядь, играем на победу, ничего нельзя пропускать!

— В таком случае у нас будет преимущество перед соперниками, что лишает предстоящий футбольный матч смысла, ввиду…

— У них нападающий Тик-так. Помнишь ебучего ублюдка? Лицо кирпичом, ноги, сука, как канаты, и это не в иносказательном смысле. У него ж матрица покруче твоей, оптика по последнему слову техники и…

— В таком случае предлагаю, как вы заметили ранее, начать «ебашить».

— Вот так, давай покажем этому нано-ушлепку, где раки зимуют.

— Но Василий, раки не…

— Уймись, это идиома. Что ж ты такой тугой.

— Я не тугой, все болты затянуты на допустимое значение по…

— Ебать, захлопнись уже.

Васька закатил глаза и схватил упрямого киборга за руку. На поле уже ждали обе команды, а впереди возвышался Тик-так. Пизданутая машина для забивания болтов, во всех смыслах этого слова. 

— Вы долго, Василий, — чопорно сказал Тик-так. Глаза у него были стеклянные и жуткие, не то что у Мишки. Мишка был версией постарее, но зато души в нем было неебическое количество. Если считать в процентах, да.

— Долго, зато результативно. Сейчас мы вас выебем, — Васька задорно усмехнулся, и обе команды начали громко кричать: одна — радостно, другая — злобно. Мишка же чуть дернул головой и впился своими электро-окулярами в Тик-така. 

— РВ-5000, прошу зарегистрировать в протоколе, что игра должна соответствовать всем правилам футбольной конфедерации.

— РТ-3000, принимаю ваши вводные. Прошу, однако, просчитывать вероятности в соответствии с внутренними протоколами.

— Принимаю, — роботы чопорно кивнули друг другу, а Васька злобно усмехнулся.

Потому что Миха за спиной скрестил пальцы, как они с чуваками его учили. Все же у этой жестянки души было хоть завались. 

***

— Какого хуя он такой быстрый?

— Лови Тик-така, лови сволочь!

— Не футбол, а нано-тетрис.

— Ваш Миша ебанутый!

— Да пошли вы все в жопу, счет пять-восемь — это гребанная херня!

— Трижды ебаный карасями мудацкий киборг.

— Я дропну, клянусь богами латуни и меди, дропну нахер.

— Ой, в пизду.

— Мишка, давай!

***

Матч они конечно же выиграли. Потому что никакие протоколы не могли уделать их охуенного киборга Мишу.


End file.
